This invention relates to a parallelogram, load-bracing device particularly useful in vehicles.
It is the rule rather than the exception that vehicles carry less than a full load most of the time and unless the loads are braced in some manner they are subject to damage when the truck lurches, goes around corners or has to stop suddenly. Even where the vehicle is fully loaded, gaps usually exist within the loads. For example, most shipping is done today on pallets, usually arranged in two longitudinal rows in the vehicle, with a gap between the two rows. The device of this invention is particularly useful in the latter situation.
There have been numerous attempts in the prior art to provide an inexpensive and easily operated load-bracing device which may be employed in existing vehicles with a minimum amount of alteration. This invention constitutes an improvement over those prior art devices in providing a load-bracing device which is more easily operated and more versatile than known devices. It is an objective of this invention to provide a simplistic and easily installed load-bracing device primarily useful for bracing loads in mobile vehicles such as trucks, airplanes and railroad cars.
More particularly, it is an objective of this invention to provide a load-bracing device which is constructed in sections such that sections may be readily added and deleted to vary the length of the load-bracing device rendering it useful in areas of different sizes.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide a single actuator for the load-bracing device at one end thereof which is operable regardless of the number of sections added to the device.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide a load-bracing device which may be suspended from a roof of a load-carrying vehicle and which consumes a relative small amount of space when in inoperative or contracted positions.
It is to be understood that the load-bracing device of this invention is not limited for use in a mobile environment such as a vehicle or the like, but is equally adaptable for use in any confined storage space.